


Good Birthday

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Spike comes up with a good present for Willow's birthday.<br/>Disclaimer: Not Joss Whedon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Birthday

Birthdays for a vampire are pretty irregular - he celebrated Dru's because she'd arbitrarily decide a date for herself and he'd bring home someone pretty for her to kill - and he didn't remember (or said he didn't remember) his own. 

Celebrating birthdays with the Scoobies was a bit like dancing on a minefield in army boots (not that he's tried. Recently). Buffy's birthday was pretty much determined to be nothing but Bad, Xander tried to avoid his vehemently (Little Bit knew the date but she didn't share), and Willow. Well, Red still had enough childlike delight in her to want to celebrate, so Spike had to do something special for her. 

Not like for Dru. No, Red wouldn't appreciate a pretty shop maid to torture, but she did like flowers - bulbs she could plant that would return every year. 

"Spike, this is..." Her eyes went wide and sparkling, and she hugged the pot to her chest, looking prettier than ever. Then she leaned past the pot to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

Vampires don't blush, or Spike likes to say so, but this time, maybe he did.


End file.
